


Potionatus

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, August Writing Challenge, Bittersweet Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, dosed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Dosed, but Eddie’s a prince and Buck his loyal friend and advisor.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Potionatus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 9 is: Royalty AU.
> 
> The "Non-Consensual Drug Use" tag refers to Eddie and Buck eating cake they didn't know was dosed, just like in canon.
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“Do you hear music? I hear music,” Prince Eddie says. He’s lying on the floor under the banquet table, alternating between eating cake and licking frosting off his fingers. Hidden from the world by the floor-length tablecloth draped over the table, everything feels peaceful. The light coming through the fabric is soft and just enough to see Sir Buck lying next to him.

He’s not sure why they’re hiding, or how he got this small plate full of chocolate cake. He remembers a crowd of people, and his parents asking him to behave. They probably wouldn’t approve if they could see him right now.

Buck shakes his head no. “It must be your heart.”

“My heart can make music?” Eddie turns his head towards Buck and sees him nod. “Oh.”

 _The cake is really good,_ Eddie thinks. One of them needs to remember to thank the cooks for it later. Unless it was a gift from someone. “Are we having a party?” he asks. He remembers gifts. “It’s not my birthday.”

“I don’t think so, or there would be guests. But we’re alone now,” Buck says, looking left and right and waving his hand. “See?”

Eddie tracks the movement of Buck’s hand with his eyes. Buck’s right; Buck is often right, that’s one of the things Eddie likes about his best friend. There are a lot of things Eddie likes about Buck that he never told anyone. Not even Buck.

“I wish I knew the names of the stars.” Buck points up at the underside of the table, mesmerized by the wooden planks like he is by the night sky whenever he accompanies the prince on his daily evening walk. “They’re so pretty tonight, Eddie.” His fingers are also covered in frosting, but Buck’s too busy chasing the stars above him to notice.

“You’re prettier,” Eddie says.

“That can’t be true, I’m not a star,” Buck says, pouting.

Eddie wishes he could make the sadness on Buck’s face go away. Maybe he should tell him all the things he likes about him. Maybe that’ll make Buck feel better.

“I like you more than I like the stars,” he says. He rolls on his side and Buck mirrors him, and now they’re close enough for Eddie to see Buck’s eyes, shining in the mellow light.

“I like you more than I like chocolate cake,” Buck replies, brushing a finger against Eddie’s lips, smearing them with frosting that Eddie instinctively licks.

He grabs what’s left of the cake on the plate he’s still holding somehow and lifts his hand, aiming at Buck’s mouth but ending on his nose, and Buck cranes his neck, seeking the cake and licking Eddie’s fingers in the process.

“Your fingers taste like heaven and spun sugar.”

“They do?” Eddie brings his fingers to his own mouth and licks. “No they don’t,” he says, unconvinced. “Maybe it’s your lips that taste like that?”

Buck licks his own lips, and the look on his face is one of disappointment.

“Let me try.” Eddie leans forward, pressing a kiss on Buck’s mouth. “Yeah, it’s you, Buck. You taste like strawberries and magic.”

Buck kisses Eddie back, hand resting on his neck to pull him closer. He sighs when he rolls onto his back again. “It’s not your birthday.”

“I know.”

“But you can still make a wish, look, Eddie,” Buck says, pointing at a streak in the wood above his head. “A shooting star!” 

Eddie looks and sees the shooting star, right between Cassiopeia and another constellation that could be the Little Mermaid, he’s not sure. His astronomy lessons were a long time ago. He closes his eyes, focusing on his wish.

He wishes for this moment to last forever. For Buck to forever be by his side, and maybe for more kisses, whether they taste like magic and chocolate cake or not. 

He knows it’s not his birthday, he remembers now. The banquet, the crowd of visitors from foreign kingdoms, the princesses and the duchesses his parents want him to meet so they can marry him away; the presents meant to influence their choice, the delicacies to impress the attending royalty. 

_Our kingdom needs this_ , his father, the King, had said.

 _Your son needs this_ , his mother, the Queen, had said.

 _I don’t need a wife, I can rule on my own_ , Eddie had said.

But it doesn’t matter. Eddie can be happy as long as Sir Buck is by his side; little Prince Christopher can be happy learning how to ride with Buck and listening to the tales of adventures of his favourite knight.

“Why are you so sad?” Buck’s voice pulls Eddie out of his dark thoughts.

Eddie takes in Buck’s face for a moment before answering. “I finished the cake.” What’s the point of telling him the truth?

“I’ll go get some more for you, then. You should never be sad,” Buck says, trying to sit up and failing. “But maybe we could take a nap first?”

Eddie nods. A nap sounds good, and he doesn’t want Buck to leave their hiding spot yet anyway. So he draws Buck close and rests his head on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

Putting all his hopes in a wish made on a star only their hearts could see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/626546099000410112/potionatus).  
> Every kudos, emoji and comment make me smile and help me go on writing ♥


End file.
